


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snowed In, Stubborn fireplace, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 3 - Snowed In….And the fire is so delightful
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

“This cabin was not a good idea,” Barry wrapped his arms around himself tightly. He wore his new red parka, a gift that Len had given him. But the winter proved to be colder than both of them had expected. Worse of all, the glorious fireplace was out. Len struggled to start a light. However, the logs needed some more time to dry. The melting snow made it impossible to get them to combust. 

They would go out for more. However, the snow was coming down harshly. It would be better to stay inside.

“Really? Personally I think it’s one of your best ideas, Bar. And you will too, once we get nice and warm.”

“We’re trapped in a storm and freezing. If I had known the heater didn’t work, I wouldn’t have rented this out.”

“Well, now we know why it was cheap,” Len grinned.

The cabin was beautiful and clean. A little small but cozy. Barry stared out into the woods, watching as the trees practically drowned in the snow. He shivered. Len paused what he was doing to look at him.

“Why don’t you lie in the bed? The comforter should help warm you up.”

Barry shook his head, “I don’t want to leave you out in the cold. I want to help. Just…trying to think of what I can do to help, right now.”

“Well, why don’t you put the kettle on? The stove still works. I’m sure some coffee will warm us up.”

“Good idea,” Barry smiled. He made his way to the kitchen. As Len patted one log down with a towel, Barry came back. He frowned, “I forgot to get the coffee. We don’t even have tea. Just a whole lot of cocoa.”

“That’s perfect. There’s nothing better than hot chocolate during the holidays.”

Len tried to light the fire once again. His hopes rose when the wood started burning. However, it doused itself at the last minute. He sighed.

“You sure? I can always go out to the store. I know you love coffee.”

“You keep your butt in here. This is not driving weather, Scarlet. Besides, I like cocoa too.”

“Okay, okay. Bossy,” Barry chuckled. He went back to the kitchen. Len spent the next ten minutes focusing on the wood.

And finally---

The fire roared to life, filling the room with a lovely glow. Len smiled as the warmth sank itself into his bones. Meanwhile, the kettle screeched in the background. A few minutes later, Barry came into the room, carrying two mugs. One mug was in the shape of a snowman. The other was a Santa Claus head. 

Barry sat down at the couch in front of the fireplace. Len joined him, taking a mug of cocoa. He took a look inside.

“You added marshmallows.”

“They’re my favorite part of cocoa,” Barry took a sip. Len threw his arm over his shoulder, pulling the smaller man closer.

Despite having some unfortunate luck earlier, things were finally setting down now. Len looked out the window. It would probably be a while before they could go outside again. But that was alright. They had plenty of logs and cocoa to keep themselves warm.

And they had each other too. Len sipped at his cocoa while Barry snuggled in his arms. 


End file.
